


Remember That Now

by Gabi_type_creature



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a sad ending, Hurt No Comfort, Memory Loss, Other, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabi_type_creature/pseuds/Gabi_type_creature
Summary: Your name is Wilbur Soot.Remember that now.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Remember That Now

Your name is Wilbur Soot. You are dead. You have amnesia, a library in your home in the sewers, a friend who won’t look at you, a family who only ever looks sad around you, and a son you're trying to reconnect with. You enjoy music, brewing potions, and searching for more books to add to your collection. Your favorite colors are red, orange, and green, but your favorite to wear is yellow. Remember all that now.

You don't remember much of what happened, really it's only the things that make you happy. Maybe that's your unfinished business, to make everyone else happy again. They all look so sad, especially Fundy. You don’t quite know why.

Niki cries when you see her again. You try to comfort her, but your hand slips right through her shoulder- pesky thing won’t stay solid when it needs to. She keeps trying to tell you sad things. You don't like sad things, you don't remember sad things. Niki always seems so sad now.

Your mind hates holding onto things that could upset you, and your friends being sad makes you sad.

Your name is Wilbur Soot and you are dead. You have a library in your home in the sewers, a family who used to be close but is now divided, and a son that told you he’s being adopted by someone you thought you hated. You enjoy brewing potions and searching for more books to add to the collection- you used to enjoy making music, but your hands tend to slip through the guitar strings. Your favorite color to wear is yellow, but you like pink, green, and red the best. Remember that now.

You do your best to cling to the memories you have left- all the good, happy ones. Your family is always quiet when you try to talk to them, but you don't understand why. It’s not like them to be quiet. Isn't it good that you're staying happy? 

Technoblade leaves, says that people are trying to hunt him down. You get to talk to him for a little bit before he goes and... he's different from what you remember. All sad and dark, not the funny little piglin you used to spar when you two were children. Phil is here, but he says he's leaving again soon which is fine. You have everything you need here anyway, your potions and your books and your little brother.

Tommy gets mad at you for forgetting that he had to leave- it’s not your fault. You can’t remember, don’t want to remember that your family is being split apart by things out of your control. He doesn’t understand, and neither do you. The thought of your family being upset with you, it makes you sad.

You wish you could be happy again, and your mind tries to help.

Your name is Wilbur Soot, and you are a ghost who lives in the sewers. It’s nice down here- there’s a library, even if you can only touch the books sometimes, a pretty guitar sitting by the bed that you don’t use, and you have lots of materials for potions. Your son brings them to you! Your favorite color is orange, but yellow looks nicer on you. You sometimes have trouble remembering things, and when people try to help you recall the memories just slip through. Try to remember that now.

Your son…

Fundy! Fundy is his name. He gets upset with you, but you don't remember why. He yells and yells about the past, and when you explain to him that you can’t recall, don’t want to recall, it must not have been important… he looks so sad. You just want him to be happy. You just want to be happy.

You forget.

Your name is Wilbur Soot, and you are a ghost. You live in a library in the sewers, and make potions for anyone who needs them. It makes you happy. You have trouble remembering things that aren’t happy. You have trouble remembering lots of things- the faces of the people that come visit you fade from your memory as soon as they leave again. You remember you like the color yellow- it’s such a bright, cheerful color.

People try to tell you things that happened, but more and more often it just makes you sad that you don’t remember.

Your name is Wilbur, and you are a ghost. You live in the sewers and make potions for your visitors. They don’t stay long to chat, but that doesn’t make you sad anymore. You aren’t sad, and even if you were, you’d probably just forget about it. The only color you wear is yellow, so it must be your favorite.

Please remember something.

Your name is Wilbur. You live alone in the sewers. You think you miss something, someone who was here before- but that’s impossible. You can’t remember anyone else having ever been here.

Your name is Wilbur. You are alone. You don’t think you were always. It makes you sad to think about it.

Your name is Wilbur. You have to remember that at least.

Your name is Wilbur.

Your name is Wilbur.

Your name is… Wilbur? It sounds right.

Your name is… 

Your name is… 

You… 

People used to call you something. You can’t remember what.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so late to writing Ghostbur angst, so much stuff has happened in the SMP aaaaa-  
> If you want to leave a comment, please feel free! They fuel me >:3


End file.
